deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Sun Tzu VS Alexander Nevsky
Sun Tzu: The Chinese Military Tactitian and author of The Art of War VS Alexander Nevsky: Leader of the Rus Army who pushed the Teutons from his Kingdom Sun Tzu Information Biography Sun Tzu or Sunzi, was an ancient chinese military general, stratagist and philosopher who is traditionally belived to be the author of The Art Of War, an influential and ancient chinese book on military stratagy. The book has been used by military leaders throughout history such as Napolean Boneaparte and Kublai Khan. Sun Tzu started working for King Helu of Win in approximately 510 BC. After writing The Art Of War he was given an audience with the king who challenged him to train the court concubines, offering him the command of the army. Sun Tzu explained the command for marching but when the drums sounded the women burst out laughing. This helped Sun Tzu to explain that if orders are not clear then the general is at fault and repeated his explanation only to have simular results. This helped him explain that if the orders are given but not followed then it is the fault of the officers. So he had the women's commanders, the kings favourite concubines, beheaded. After the two were executed and replaced the women obeyed the orders precisly. The king was reportedly too sickened by the deaths to watch the demonstartions but true to his word he gave sun tzu command of the army. Equipment Jian2.jpg|Jian Zhua.jpg|Artist Rendition of a Zhua Claw Repeating crossbow.jpg|Chu Ko Nu Repeater Crossbow Arrow.jpeg|Flaming Arrows Lamellar leather armour.jpg|Leather Lamellar DW Season2 SunTzu.jpg|Sun Tzu, Author of the Art of War Alexander Nevsky Information Biography Born in Pereslavl-Zalessky, Alexander was the second son of Prince Yaroslav Vsevolodovich and seemed to have no chance of claiming the throne of Vladimir. In 1236, however, he was summoned by the Novgorodians to become kniaz' (or prince) of Novgorod and, as their military leader, to defend their northwest lands from Swedish, German and Muslim invaders. After the Swedish army had landed at the confluence of the rivers Izhora and Neva, Alexander and his small army suddenly attacked the Swedes on 15 July 1240 and defeated them. The Neva battle of 1240 saved Rus' from a full-scale enemy invasion from the North. Because of this battle, 19-year-old Alexander was given the sobriquet "Nevsky" (which means of Neva). This victory, coming just three years after the disastrous Mongol invasion of Rus, strengthened Nevsky’s political influence, but at the same time it worsened his relations with the boyars. He would soon have to leave Novgorod because of this conflict. After Pskov had been invaded by the crusading Livonian Knights, the Novgorod authorities sent for Alexander. In spring of 1241 he returned from his exile, gathered an army, and drove out the invaders. Alexander and his men faced the Livonian heavy cavalry led by the master of the Order, Hermann, brother of Albert of Buxhoeveden. Nevsky faced the enemy on the ice of the Lake Peipus and defeated the Livonian branch of the Teutonic Knights during the Battle of the Ice on 5 April 1242. Equipment Rus Sword.jpg|Rus Sword Rogatiny.jpg|Rogatina Spear Rus Archer.jpg|Archer armed with Rus Composite Bow Klevets.jpg|Head of the Klevets Axe Chainmail with lamellar plate.jpg|Warrior armored in Chainmail and Lamellar Plate Alexander Nevsky 2.jpg|Alexander Nevsky X-Factors Other Destination Where should this battle of the Generals take place? 1. A large plain with scattered trees and a lake, with one camp to the North, and the other to the South. 2. Coastal Region of Southern China, on Sun Tzu's Docks. 3. Old Mines in the Mountains of Russia. Notes *Battle will be 5 vs 5, not including the leader *2 Archers, 2 Warriors/Pikemen, and 1 Scout on Horseback *Voting ends April 20-April 22 *Next Battle Will be Hua Mulan VS Joan of Arc Happy Voting, Voters Category:Blog posts